Dusk Rising Book:1 The Shadow
by ShadowClanforever
Summary: A long dead enemy of StarClan has been roused from his sleep and it is up to a selected division of warriors, who call themselves the Dawnband, to hunt down Lord Dusk and finish him off, But can the chosen from each clan even stand the might of Dusk's army.Dusk will come to kill us all, bind together do not fall, Send the Dawnband to the cave and give Lord Dusk just what he gave!
1. Prolouge and Alliances

**Clans/Alliances (Yes, my stories involve more than just the clans) NOTICE: These will only be slightly changed if you read my stories in the Dawnband series.**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Rowanstar- Russet-pelted she-cat with piercing amber eyes,

**Deputy: **Badgerface- Broad shouldered white and black tom with blue eyes and badger-like markings,

**Medicine Cat: **Foxleaf- Small ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Apprentice, Cloudpaw

**Warriors:**

Brackenear- Light brown tabby tom with sapphire blue eyes, Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Embernose- Large ginger tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Burningsky- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes that contrast his fur and personality, Apprentice, Softpaw

Cedarstep- Large grayish-blue tom with blue eyes

Twistedwing- Small brown tom with a twisted left forepaw, Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Foxstep- Ginger tom with pale green eyes, Apprentice, Flamepaw

Amberfang- Dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes and one overgrown tooth,

Deerneck- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes,

Runningdove- Small, fast, pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes,

Streamcloud- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes,

Cherrynose- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes,

Appleleaf- Dappled brown and black she-cat with an amber gaze,

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw- Small white she-cat with blue eyes,

Sparrowpaw- Brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes,

Mallowpaw- Tall(For a cat) and long-legged tom with a rare gray underbelly and one amber one gray eye

Rabbitpaw- Also long-legged pale gray tom

Flamepaw-Fiery ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Lizardfrost- light brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Burningsky's kits Dawnkit and Silverkit)

Russetclaw- Ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Embernose's kits Thornkit and Brownkit)

Sootflower- Dark gray/black she-cat with green eyes who also has a gray underbelly (Mother to Brackenear's kits Skykit, Starlingkit, Redkit, and Nutkit)

Rosethorn- Brown tabby she-cat (Expecting Cedarstep's kits)

**Elders:**

Fallowsong- Sandy gray she-cat,

Gentlestream- White she-cat,

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Robinstar- Russet colored she-cat

**Deputy:** Moondapple- Black she-cat with a few white spots, Apprentice, Reedpaw

**Medicine cat:** Moorshine: Little black and white she-cat, Apprentice, Flowerpaw

**Warriors:**

Blackwing- Large black tom with blue eyes,

Ashface- Gray tom with severe burn marks on his right cheek ,

Sandgrass- Broad-shouldered brown tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Thistlestorm- Light gray powerful tom with green eyes,

Clawstep- Brown tom with blue eyes,

Mistshadow- Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes,

**Apprentices:**

Reedpaw- Large brown tabby tom,

Flowerpaw- Small white she-cat with blue eyes,

Gorsepaw- Gray and white tom with blue eyes,

**Queens:**

Clearwing- Small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Clawstep's kits Maplekit and Redkit)

Murkshadow- Brown she-cat (Expecting Blackwing's kits)

**Elders: **

Tallwhisper- White tom with ginger and black spots,

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Owlstar- White tom with amber eyes,

**Deputy:** Sootheart- Black tom with blue eyes,

**Medicine Cat: **Mudleaf- Small brown tom Apprentice, Fishflower

**Warriors:**

Cloudclaw- Large white tom, Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Streamwish-Small silver tabby she-cat, Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Bogclaw-Large brown tom,

Frogstream- Small light brown tom,

Silversong- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes,

Gapingsplash- Brown tom,

Whistleclaw- Long-legged white tom with blue eyes,

Willowleaf-Small brown tabby she-cat,

Hollycry- Black she-cat with green eyes,

**Apprentices:**

Fishflower- Small white she-cat, who always smells like fish and daisies,

Pebblepaw- Dark gray tom

Leopardpaw- Dappled golden she-cat

**Queens:**

Swallowfish- Silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Bogclaw's kits Stormkit and Mallowkit)

Sunbelly- Ginger she-cat (expecting Frogstream's kits)

Blossomnose- White and black she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whistleclaw's kits Featherkit and Marshkit)

**Elders:**

None as of now

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar- White tom with black splotches

**Deputy: **Lightningsnarl- Black and white tom

**Medicine cat: **Whisperleaf- Small light gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Thrushclaw- Small light gray tom

Oakstorm- Dark brown tom

Roseleaf- Ginger she-cat

Silvercloud- Silver tabby she-cat

Fernfall-light brown tabby she-cat

Blacktooth- Large black tom with a black tooth

Brambleeyes- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Sparrowclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Hawkfur- White tom with ginger splotches

Graytalon- Dark gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Feathersong- Silver tabby she-cat, formerly RiverClan, (Mother of Lightningsnarl's kits, Featherkit and Volekit)

**Elders:**

None as of now.

Prologue

"Are you sure, Star?" A black cat asked hesitantly. "Yes I'm sure!"Star hissed. "Pick up the pace Shadowstar, the others are waiting" Star ordered. "I don't see how we couldn't walk in late; you are the leader of the head council of StarClan, not to mention StarClan itself." Shadowstar meowed. "Stop arguing with me!" Star growled. "But their only kits!" Shadowstar pushed on. "They won't be forever; they will have plenty of time to live their lives before our threat really grows."Star pointed out. "Then why can't we pick then?"Shadowstar asked. "Because then the chosen ones would be kits when the threat emerges." By now the two cats had emerged in a starlit clearing, three other cats called greetings. Star spun around to face Shadowstar. "Have you made your choice?" Shadowstar sighed and thought for a while, and then she looked Star in the depths of his eyes, what she found there was a deep sadness for having to make this choice. Shadowstar sighed again, then looked up "Skykit" she choked out.

Xfar awayX

A cat paced in front of a pool in a cave, losing patience fast. Then suddenly a cat leaped from the water. The pacing cat dipped his head. "All hail Lord Dusk" His cry rang out and all the cats in the cave dipped their heads and began the ominous chant "Dusk, Dusk, Dusk, Dusk,…" Dusk purred "To be in flesh once more!"He yowled with glee.


	2. Chapter 1 The apprentice ceremony

Chapter 1- The Apprentice Ceremony

Skykit flipped over in her sleep, _Bring the Shadow, a cat whispered, over and over,_

Suddenly, Skykit's body was shaking violently "Wha-"she started. "Wake up Skykit!" Redkitsquealed,

"Ya, we want to go outside!" Starlingkit chimed in loudly. Skykit tucked her muzzle under her paw "That makes it official" Skykit grumbled "You guys never sleep." A call rang from outside the nursery "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Clanrock for a meeting!" "A meeting!" Starlingkit meowed "Cool!" Skykit glanced around, Runningdove's nest was empty _It must be Mallowkit, Rabbitkit, and Flamekit's apprentice ceremony!_ "Can we go?" The kits begged their mother Sootflower. "Oh, I suppose." Sootflower replied, "It'll be your turn soon enough." "Four whole moons." Nutkit complained. The kits raced up the tunnel into camp, as they ran toward Clanrock they almost collided with their father, Brackenear, who was carrying a huge squirrel. "Watch out!" He called sternly, but Skykit could see the warmth and amusement in his eyes. Nutkit and Redkit sat with Brackenear, whereas Skykit and Starlingkit sat wedged in between their mother and their grandmother, Fallowsong. "6 moons have passed since three kits were born." Rowanstar announced "Today we are gathered here to grant them their right of apprenticeship, Mallowkit step forward." Mallowkit obediently obliged. "Brackenear" Rowanstar began, "You are my strongest and most experienced warrior, and I am proud to say I taught you myself. Please pass down what I have taught you and what I was taught to Mallowpaw." "Rabbitkit" Rowanstar began again "From this day until the day your warrior training is complete you will be known as Rabbitpaw!"She mewed "Embernose, StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery and I hope you will pass these traits down to Rabbitpaw." "Flamekit, step forth, for the next six moons you will be know as Flamepaw!" Rowanstar meowed, "Foxstep will be you mentor." Then she turned to Badgerface. "Double the hunting patrols." She ordered. "If this doesn't call for a feast I don't know what does!" But Skykit's attention had wavered to her shadow as she contemplated her dream, then, miraculously; her shadow left her and danced over to the camp entrance. "What in the name of StarClan!" Skykit exclaimed. She glanced around to see if anyone saw it but no cat had, that is, except Rowanstar.

**Sorry for short chapter others will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2 Just being kits

Chapter 2 Just being kits

Skykit stumbled out of the nursery. "I miss Rabbitpaw." Starlingkit complained. Skykit didn't reply; she missed Mallowpaw too. "I guess it won't be long until were going to be in there with them." Skykit sighed. 'Hey I know what will cheer you up!" Redkit announced. "Let's play a mock battle!" "I'm Skystar!"Skykit announced "Fine." Replied Nutkit, "But then you have to be ThunderClan." Nutkit finished, "A fair deal." Skykit meowed "I'll be ShadowClan." Redkit mewed. "Your ThunderClan so you get first pick." He concluded "Starlingkit." Skykit meowed. "Nutkit." Redkit meowed. "Are Dawnkit and Silverkit playing?" Skykit inquired "Sure we are!" Dawnkit announced proudly. "They're kind of small." Redkit hissed under his breath, but Skykit heard. "So were we when we played with Mallowpaw, Flamepaw, and Rabbitpaw!" She hissed back. "Alright, Alright, Calm down in StarClan's name."Redkit meowed hastily "Who's your pick?" He continued. "Dawnkit," Skykit meowed. "Okay that leaves me with Silverkit, What do you want, attack or defense?" Redkit asked. Skykit thought for a moment, "Attack." She finally decided. "And you have 60 heartbeats to build a camp." She meowed. "Alright." Redkit mewed. "Begin!" he yowled.

Skykit lead her small patrol behind the nursery. "Alright, Dawnkit, when I say attack barrel into the wall that's closest to you sister. Starlingkit and I will hide until they turn their backs to attack you, then we'll leap on them and win the battle." "Yes Skystar." Dawnkit and Starlingkit said in unison. Skykit crouched and prowled slowly forward. "Skyki- I mean star." Dawnkit meowed. "Yes Dawnkit?" Skykit replied quizzically "Your shadow, it… it's running away." Skykit looked up; sure enough her shadow was pacing in front of the camp entrance. "Not now" she hissed under her breath, but she had blown their cover. Redkit looked up from his make-shift snow camp (Leaf-Bare) and play-hissed "ThunderClan on our territory!" Skykit turned to her patrol, "Change of plans, attack!" Skykit went barreling into Redkit; they went tumbling down a slope. At the bottom, Redkit was on top. He easily pinned Skykit down. "Surrender?" he hissed. "Never!" Skykit snarled, she gave a tremendous heave but it wasn't enough. "What now?" Redkit meowed smugly. "ThunderClan, retreat!" Skykit called at the top of her tiny lungs. _Now the shadow. _She thought. She race to the camp entrance but she found her shadow had returned to her body. She glanced around, on Clanrock, Rowanstar lay, the same suspicious glint in her eyes.


End file.
